flw_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Trek (chapter)
}} Overview = :"Lego Star Trek" is the first chapter of the first volume of , written sometime in 2010 by . The is sent to uncover a plot to destroy the Federation. Their orders, however, cannot prepare them for what they find. , stardate 57189.4. I have received confidential orders to investigate the whereabouts of the secret society which may have plans to destroy the Federation. We are en route to..." Gibson informs that a Klingon vessel is decloaking near them. Picard orders him to raise shields as they are hit with weapons fire. John Benson orders a return fire. As they are about to be hit again, Picard yells for everyone to take cover. Act One "Captain's log, stardate 57189.4. The ''Enterprise has been undergoing extensive repairs in spacedock after the Battle of the Bassen Rift. My , , has just assumed command of the USS Titan, so now I must search for a new one. My personal opinion is that I will never be able to find one to replace Will." Picard is reading from a list of candidates for first officer of the . One of the names stands out to him, so he contacts his old friend to find out more about him. He asks Johnson about John Benson, the officer who caught his eye on the roster. Johnson tells Picard that Benson is on the starbase as they speak. Picard thanks him and proceeds to locate Benson. Picard approaches Benson in a corridor on the starbase. He asks Benson if he is available to take Riker's place on the Enterprise. Benson is surprised, but accepts the offer. Picard tells him to report to the Enterprise the following day at zero eight hundred hours. Act Two has come aboard to see his mother, Dr. , before the Enterprise s next assignment. She is overjoyed to see him, and asks how he's been. He mentions his adventures with The Traveler, and his desire to see her before she embarks. Wesley inquires about Captain Picard, and Dr. Crusher tells him that Picard can be found on the . Wesley bids his mother farewell, and goes to see Picard. Wesley enters the bridge and asks where Picard is. He tells Wesley that Picard is in his . Before Wes walks away, La Forge tells him that it's good to see him again. Wesley enters the ready room, and Picard tells him to sit down. Wesley notices and asks if he is 's brother. Picard tells him how Data transferred all of his memory into B-4, hoping that his brother would retain it, but Data died before his brother began making progress. Wesley then tells Picard that he must go, and Picard replies that it was good to talk to him. Act Three informs Picard that Starfleet is contacting him. Picard takes the message in his ready room, where Admiral Johnson informs him that he is sending the Enterprise on a top-secret mission. Meanwhile, Benson enters the bridge, ready for duty. Picard exits the ready room and greets Benson. Worf informs them that spacedock is giving them permission to get underway. Picard tells Gibson to go to warp on heading 074 mark 28. Benson inquires where they are going, but Picard replies that their mission is classified, but whatever they are looking for may pose a threat to the Federation. Act Four A Klingon vessel waits for the Enterprise s arrival. One of the officers informs the captain that the Enterprise is dropping out of warp. , the captain, orders his first officer, Telnok, to prepare a . Worf's console informs him of intruders in . Picard orders both him and La Forge to deal with the intruders. Meanwhile, Telnok and his men exit an air return in engineering and open fire on the engineers below. Both sides take multiple casualties, causing the Klingons to retreat back to their ship. La Forge tells Picard that the intruders have left, and that they are Klingons. Benson informs Picard that the Klingons are hailing them on audio. Kardok introduces himself, and Picard immediately confronts him about the boarding party. Kardok denies that he sent any boarding party to the Enterprise, but Picard doesn't believe him. Kardok closes the channel, and the Klingon ship opens fire. Worf and La Forge help the injured engineers into . Picard then calls them to the bridge. Upon reaching the bridge, La Forge asks how negotiations with the Klingon vessel went, obviously knowing that they were currently engaged in battle. Picard orders Worf to fire a volley of es at the Klingons. The Klingons retaliate, bringing the Enterprise s shields down to 48%. The Klingons suddenly break off their attack and attempt to go to warp. Picard orders Worf to disable their engines, but they manage to jump into warp. Picard then tells Gibson to pursue them. Act Five One of the Klingon officers informs Kardok that the Enterprise is pursuing. Kardok tells him to prepare for a final battle. The Klingons drop out of warp and cloak. Picard orders La Forge to divert auxiliary power to the shields. Moments later, the Klingons decloak and open fire. La Forge is knocked unconscious, but is alright. On the Klingon ship, First Officer Telnok is hit by debris from an explosion and dies. An officer tells Kardok that they must retreat, but Kardok insists that they must continue fighting. Picard orders Worf to disable the Klingons' weapons. Kardok's officer continues to urge him to retreat, and he finally concedes. He hails the Enterprise and tells Picard that the next time they meet, he will kill him. Jordan then reports that the Klingons are gone. Worf asks what is next, and Picard says that they will return soon. Benson adds that they will be ready. Picard calls Dr. Crusher to the bridge. Picard enters sickbay to check on the injured crewmen. Crusher informs him that both La Forge and Henderson are fine and Gibson will recover, but there is nothing that can be done for Daniels. Picard asks La Forge how he is feeling, and he says he has a headache. Daniels then calls to Picard, telling him it's been an honor to serve on the Enterprise. Crusher then pulls a sheet over Daniels, now deceased. Act Six Johnson contacts Picard to find out what he discovered. Picard informs him that they were attacked by Klingons but were unable to keep them from escaping. Johnson then tells Picard to return to , and that they have much to discuss. Picard insists that they can conduct repairs on the Enterprise while searching for the Klingons, but Johnson tells him that he must speak with him personally. Once the Enterprise reaches Earth, Picard reports to Johnson. Johnson tells Picard that they are living in dangerous times, where they must be wary of who they place trust in. He elaborates that he believes that spies from a secret society have infiltrated Starfleet. He then says that once the Enterprise has received repairs, it will receive new orders. They begin discussing the fact that the attackers were Klingons. Admiral Perry tells Picard that they have agents searching for the Klingons' identities. Picard then tells them that Kardok said that they would meet once again and that he would kill Picard. Epilogue Kardok contacts his master, X, who asks if he was successful in destroying the Enterprise. Kardok tells him that he failed, X saying that the Enterprise poses a threat to their plan, and that Kardok must not fail again. - References = Characters In order of appearance: #Gibson # #John Benson #Johnson # # # # # # #Telnok #Jordan #Henderson #Daniels #Perry #X Referenced only: # #The Traveler # :Unnamed Earth Spacedock personnel Unnamed IKS Pak'tu personnel }} Starships In order of appearance: # # Referenced only: # Locations In order of appearance: #Earth Spacedock Referenced only: # Other references :Battle in the Bassen Rift Klingon Klingon Empire Starfleet United Federation of Planets - Appendices = Read chapter :Read on the wiki Memorable quotes "Commander, are you busy?" "Oh, no sir." "I was wondering if you were available." "Available?" "How would you like to be the first officer on the ''Enterprise?" :— '''Jean-Luc Picard' and John Benson "Is that Data's bother?" "Oh yes, B-4." "I read your report." "I just wish that Data were still alive to see his brother growing up." "What do you mean?" "Well, before data was killed, he transferred all of his memory to B-4 in hopes that he would be able to retain it, but Data didn't live to see his brother's progress." :— Wesley Crusher and Jean-Luc Picard "Jean-Luc, I have a top secret mission for you, so you must listen carefully." "What is it?" "You must not tell any of your crew what I'm about to discuss with you." :— Johnson and Jean-Luc Picard "Where exactly are we headed, captain?" "I'm afraid it's classified." "I see." "All I can tell you is that who or what we're looking for may intend harm to the Federation." :— John Benson and Jean-Luc Picard "Captain! A Federation starship has just dropped out of warp!" "Ready weapons. Officer Telnok, prepare a boarding party." :— a Klingon officer and Kardok "The intruders are gone." "What do you mean?" "They transported back to their ship. That's not all, captain." "What is it?" "They're Klingon, sir." :— Geordi La Forge and Jean-Luc Picard "Captain Kardok, why have you sent a boarding party onto my ship?" "I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about, captain. We are on a mission of peace." "Oh, but I think you do, captain." "I have given you my word as a warrior of the Klingon Empire. Do you now doubt its validity? Are the Federation and Klingon Empire not allies?" "We are indeed, but your ship seems to be the only one nearby, and two of my officers lie injured in our sickbay as we speak." "I'm afraid that is none of my concern. Good day, captain." :— Jean-Luc Picard and Kardok "How did negotiations with the Klingons go?" "Apparently they don't like us very much." :— Geordi La Forge and John Benson "Consider yourself lucky, Picard. We will meet again, and I will kill you." :— Kardok "These are dangerous times, Jean-Luc. We must be careful who we trust." ... "I believe there may be spies in Starfleet." "Spies?" "Yes. I believe they may be working for the secret society I told you about." ... "Once the ''Enterprise has gotten repairs, you will receive your orders. The fact that you were attacked by Klingons disturbs me." "''We have agents searching for their true identities." "Something the Klingon captain said disturbed me." "What's that?" "He said, 'We will meet again, and I will kill you.' He also knew my name." "Curious." :— Johnson, Jean-Luc Picard, and Perry "My lord." "Did you destroy the ''Enterprise?" "''No." "I fear that they may be more of a threat than I had first realized. You must not let them escape again. They must not find out our plan." "Yes, my lord." :— Kardok and X Background *The chapter was never published on , but it can be read here on the wiki. *Three characters, Kyle, Turrell, and Weston, were in the original enactment of the chapter, but did not make it into the written version. *The Battle in the Bassen Rift is incorrectly named the Battle of the Bassen Rift in the storyline of the chapter. }} |-| Read chapter = |next=The Hunt Continues |next2=LST }} |next_wAll = }} Category:LST chapters